Warpath
Generation 1 cartoon continuity Warpath appeared with no explanation for his arrival when Megatron created a remote-controlled duplicate of Optimus Prime to lead the Autobots to their doom. He did little more than get shot by a fake Starscream. He later accompanied Optimus Prime and the Autobots to Dinobot Island, where he first demonstrated his zest for combat and unique style of speech. He also had the first of several battles with his opposite number, the Triple Changer Decepticon tank, Blitzwing. Warpath had a habit of interjecting his speech with onomatopoeia. Whether this was a programming feature or personal choice is unknown. His fellow Autobots seemed to tolerate it. After Grapple and Hoist teamed up with the Constructicons to build Grapple's Solar Power Tower and the pair were doublecrossed, Warpath was on the team that drove to their rescue. He started off by blowing up one of the collection units the Decepticons were using to gather the energy. Once the Constructicons formed Devastator, he tried to blast the giant, but Devastator stuck an arm into the ground and knocked him over. After the Autobots defeated Devastator, Warpath helped pick through the remains of the tower for their two comrades. Warpath was on the team that defended the fake solar plan in Central City against the Decepticons. He, Ironhide and Smokescreen fired on Starscream in an attempt to prevent the Decepticon from taking off, and in return found themselves under fire from Thrust. After Megatron framed the Autobots, Warpath was among those who were captured by human forces outside Autobot Headquarters. A brief trial ensued, and the Autobots were put on a spaceship supplied by Shawn Berger and banished from Earth. Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1 Though the spaceship was locked on a collision course with the Sun, the Autobots managed to escape it and return to Earth, where they toppled the Decepticon regime. He was one of several Autobots who defended the Ark when the Heart of Cybertron-powered Megatron attacked. Warpath acquitted himself well, firing several rounds at the Decepticon leader while shrugging off two direct hits from his energy bolts, but he was ultimately put out of action when Megatron blasted the ground under him, trapping Warpath. Accompanying Perceptor and Beachcomber on a geology expedition, Warpath managed to get in some action when Blitzwing and the Coneheads staged a surprise attack. He and Blitzwing engaged in Tank Wars again, but the fighting got so furious they buried each other in sand for a while. It was anyone's game until thrust found a pool of electrum and became invincible. Even a hot and cold mix of Powerglide's thermal beam and Warpath's cryo-shells couldn't break the Decepticon warrior. Warpath was forced to reluctantly sound the retreat, tunneling through the mountainside to make their escape. On one occasion, Warpath and Hoist were chasing a small group of Decepticons led by Starscream, and ended up passing through the Dragon Mound and into 542 AD. The Autobots and Decepticons took opposite sides with a pair of warring knights, and Warpath allowed the Red Knight to ride him in joust against Wigend du Blackthorne's champions, Rumble and Ramjet. They successfully rammed Ramjet, caving in his nosecone and forcing the Decepticons to fall back on the ol' "grab a hostage and run" trick, taking the Red Knight's daughter Nimue captive. Warpath led the charge against Blackthorne's castle and, with their siege tower destroyed by some of Starscream's gunpowder barrels, he and Hoist served as makeshift ladders for their allies to breach the castle walls. After thwarting Starscream's plans to rule the 6th century, they enlisted the aid of a local wizard to get back to the 20th century. When the Morphobots took over a valley on Earth, Warpath and Ironhide did their best to blast through using a variety of shells and liquid, but it took Blaster and some tunes to really get them out of the way. While the Autobots protected the convoy of superfuel tankers, Warpath drove point. All he did was sit there in vehicle mode the whole time. He was also at Autobot Headquarters when Powerglide reported that he'd found Jazz and Cliffjumper at the Amalgamated Water and Power Plant. When his Autobot friends were kidnapped, Warpath was eager to go and kick some Decepticon hide. He was distraught when Optimus Prime went to deal with it himself. He got his time to shine when he popped up on a movie studio one day, and was hired by the director with the other Autobots to be his new stunt vehicles. Unfortunately, the work was less than glamorous as Warpath wound up with a horrible pain in his neck and then, shocked by the director's attitude, decided to call it quits. Despite this, he was willing to return for a starring role in the new picture Attack of the Alien Robots, where he was confused by the lack of real firepower, couldn't believe the reliance on special effects, and flubbed one of his lines. Warpath didn't enjoy working on the movie and went back to being a full-time Autobot soldier, cheering for Hoist when he made the same decision. In the year 2006, Warpath watched a broadcast of the first Galactic Olympics. He commented to Bumblebee that the Autobots sure had an unusual leader in Rodimus Prime when the young Autobot dispensed with making a long, stuffy speech at the games' opening ceremony. Late in 1985, the Autobots plotted to capture the Stunticons to discover the reason behind their high-profile thefts. Tracks and Warpath were assigned to take down Drag Strip and Dead End on a beach. Warpath quickly disabled Drag Strip with a few well-placed explosive shells, while Tracks blinded Dead End with his black beam gun. Unable to see, Dead End drove right into Warpath, who crushed the Decepticon with a single punch that went straight through his roof. Warpath attended Daniel Witwicky's surprise party, however the real surprise came partway through, when he and the other Autobots there were called on to defend the shuttle bay against an attack by the Combaticons. Surprise Party He was later seen stationed at Metroplex when Scourge and Starscream's ghost came by to steal the city-bot's eyes for Unicron. Being land-bound, Warpath unfortunately missed out on most of the aerial action As the Decepticons made their move on Earth, Warpath and Pipes commanded the team defending the Ark. The Autobots hid in a ravine and as Trypticon passed overhead, Warpath gave orders to fire, significantly damaging the Decepticon's rolling battle station mode. However, Trypticon quickly recovered and transformed into his massive dinosaur mode, forcing the Autobot Minicars to regroup and counter attack. Warpath fired a shell which Trypticon merely swatted away, then when the Autobot protested that he didn't believe what was happening, he was kicked for his troubles. Warpath ordered Teletraan I to activate the volcano's defensive cannons as Trypticon neared the Ark, but this had little effect on the Decepticon, who then destroyed the volcano. Warpathanimated.jpg|Warpath in Transformers Animated. WFC-Warpath.jpg|Warpath in Transformers: War for Cybertron. hover-tank_warpath_6691.jpg|Warpath in tank mode in Transformers: War for Cybertron. DOTMgame_Warpath.jpg|Warpath in Transformers: Dark of the Moon: The Game. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genderless